Pixie Holla
by fairyabcfics
Summary: (this is a crackfic) The Pixie Holla gang takes over the land of Pixie Hollow, these are their stories. Don't take this seriously. (drug use, teen pregnancy, alcohol, swearing, gay shit)
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the beloved Queen Clarion was poisoned and killed, all of Pixie Hollow went astray.

Lord Millori would have ruled Pixie Hollow after the Queen's death, but he couldn't stand to be in the Warm for that long, and the devastation of his lover's death was too much to handle, he felt that there was nothing left for him in life. He secluded himself from the rest of the world, and not a single fairy or sparrow man has seen or spoken to him since.

The ministration was apprehended by the infamous Pixie Holla gang, and nobody knows what happened to them. Everyone's afraid to ask.

When our favorite group, Tinkerbell, Fawn, Iridessa, Vidia, Clank, Bobble, and, Rosetta, all tried to rescue the Ministry, they were forced to live in seclusion.

There are fairies that are in favor of the Pixie Holla gang, and there are those that live in fear of them.


	2. Lucy

A young girl walked through the dark dirt paths that navigated through the large section of Pixie Hollow that all the Tinker Talents lived in.

She kicked the small pebble in her way and went on to the small hut with light coming from it, knowing that her boyfriend and friends were there. She sneaked out, but nobody cared. All fairies were made out to be this wonderful example, but nobody wanted to talk about the fairies affected by the darker side of things.

Those fairies were silent.

She went into the hut, the gentle face of her boyfriend being the first thing to register in her mind.

"Hey! Babe!" He grinned, not even trying to hide that he was already stoned. He got high without her. He never did that.

"Did you start without me?" She said, pretending she didn't know the answer.

There was a pause, the two other fairies stayed quiet, looking up from the line they were halfway through snorting, while the three sparrow men were trying to quietly finish theirs.

"We haven't done a lot, babe, its chill!" Lucy's boyfriend, Caspar said, the obvious marijuana smoke making his eyes go slightly red.

"No! You started without me so I wouldn't get my share!" The small brunette said, angered that her responsibilities wouldn't be clouded with the wonderful euphoria that "fairy dust" gave her.

"Babe, it's all good, just help yourself, man." Caspar said, brushing off his girlfriend's unreasonable anger.

"No. You dick." She walked out, knowing where all the other talents did drugs and which parties were going on that night.

She flew all the way to Acorn Summit and got some clothes from Summit Style, agitated by the overly-cheerful shopkeeper.

She went to a party being hosted by her two, hyper, albeit peculiar friends, River and Rose in Snowcap Glade.

That night, Lucy got wasted, plastered, hammered, whatnot, and had sex with half of the people at the party, gender unimportant.

Two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant, and isolated herself from everyone except for River, Rose, and her brother Lyric.

She had two baby boys roughly nine months later, and said she was absolutely sure that she didn't want to keep them, knowing she was unable to be a mother.

Her three homies understood and gave the babies away, never telling Lucy who they gave them to, or if they were even in a good home. Lucy wanted no responsibility for them.

After that, she cleaned up her act, and got more friends, sober friends, and she didn't whore out and have sex with all of them.


	3. River & Rose

River and Rose planned on throwing a giant party right after they were finished having rough and kinky sex, spikey dildos and all.

"Rose, get out of your suit, I don't want to tear your pants up when I shove this up your ass." River said with irritation in her voice.

"Ugh, fine." Rose said groaned.

After they were finished, River started to decorate the house with colored fairy lights and streamers, although she was dreading the mess that would sure be there in the morning.

"Done yet?" Rose said from the bathroom as she put her bright orange dress pants on.

"Almost!" River replied as she hung up her biggest dildo on the wall for all to see.

Rose came out and saw the dildo on the wall, a smile forming on her face.

"Man that is one big dildo." She whispered.

When the decorating was finally done, dildo on the wall, ugly streamers crowding the place, River put away the ladder she was using and the Garden Talent whores and the desperate butch-lesbian Animal Talents came flooding in.

Halfway through the party, Lucy showed up, looking angry, but more importantly, sober.

Rose saw this, and decided to fix it.

"Heyyyy Luccccyyyy!" Rose said, slurring her words drunkenly.

"Where are the drugs and booze?" Lucy asked with a hard tone, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Overrr thereee!" Rose said excitedly, before shoving a handful of un-named powder in the other girl's face.

"W-What-" Lucy said before inhaling the powder and instantly feeling euphoric.

"N-Now THAT is some serious fairy dust right there!" The brunette said with a stoner grin, stumbling on her heels.

After that, literally everyone got wasted, and whoever went into the part as a virgin, went out as the exact opposite.

River and Rose made sure that at least 16 people had dildos up their ass, and River went on by herself to seduce and fuck anything with legs.


	4. Violet

Violet was a simple fairy, she was tame, she never had kinky sex, she didn't do drugs, never swore, she didn't even have a lover.

She was a quiet, smart fairy, which is what made her a resource in situations like these.

"Violet, come on! Open up!" Lyric yelled as he banged his fist on the door.

"Lyric, be quiet! The babies are finally asleep, don't wake them up." Rose shushed the boy.

"What do you want?!" Violet swung the door open, ready to give the poor sap that woke her up in the middle of the night a piece of her mind.

Until she saw Rose and River holding babies.

"What the hell?" Violet said, her language out of character for her, but it didn't shock any of the five people outside of her door, the entire night was one big clusterfuck.

"Can we please just come in and explain?" River arched an eyebrow, arms getting tired.

"Sure, come in." Violet walked away from the door and went into the kitchen to make a glass of water for everyone.

Lyric came in last and shut the door behind himself before sitting down and taking a sip of water.

"Put the babies on the bed and explain yourselves as to why the hell you're knocking at my door in the middle of the night with babies!" Violet said quickly.

"Calm down!" Rose whispered, afraid of waking the two newborn twins.

"Lyric, are those Lucy's?" Violet ignored Rose and turned her head to face the only one sitting at the table.

There was a pause before he exhaled loudly.

"Yes."

"Oh dear God." Violet put her hands on her face.

"I threw a party a while ago and Lucy was being a giant whore. I mean the father could be anyone." River said with raised eyebrows.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't want kids." Violet's eyes widened slightly, afraid that's what they were about to suggest.

"Just find someone who does, please." Lyric said huffed.

"Can we go home now? My asshole is begging for a spikey dildo now." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, god! Go, go home, I'll keep the children over-night and you can go have your weird kinky sex." Violet scrunched her face at Rose's new information.

"Thank you!" Rose said before grabbing River's arm and dragged her out.

"Lyric, you can go." Violet said tiredly, wanting this night to be over.

"Yeah, but, Vi, do me a favor," Lyric began.

"What?" Violet asked.

"When you find parents, tell me who they are." Lyric said before walking out, not giving Violet a chance to protest.

That night, River and Rose had the hardest, kinkiest sex they'd had in months, using restraints and illegally-made tongue numbing gel.

Lyric went home and laid on his bed all night, not getting a moment of sleep.

Violet put the newborn twins in small beds she made out of pillows and blankets, and fell asleep just before the sunrise.


End file.
